The companies that produce and broadcast television programs often seek participation from viewers in their homes, in particular for programs relating to games or discussions. However, user intervention, which generally takes place by telephone, remains limited in scope and does not influence the immediate contents of the program.
In the hope of obtaining more active viewer participation and of obtaining loyal viewers, television companies may find it advantageous to offer viewers the facility of acting on a broadcast program in real time, including acting on the image.
The object of the present invention is to provide an interactive video communications system which offers such a facility.